


Switching

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Aziraphale Has A Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Butt Plugs, Caning, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Corsetry, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Impact Play, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink In Public, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Slapping, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Six thousand years of slow burn means there's going to be some exploration in the bedroom when you're finally on your own side.  A story of stand-alone chapters about Aziraphale and Crowley discovering BDSM and kink, both getting to chance to top and bottom.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking to update this every once in a while in pairs of chapters -- one where Crowley's the top and one where Aziraphale is. I've always seen these two as switches just based on how much of their interaction is based on balance, from the Arrangement to trying to prevent the Apocalypse which would destroy the balance that exists between Heaven and Hell. So, why not in the bedroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Table of Contents so you can decide what you want to read and skip the stuff that just might squick you out or not interest you.

1)  The page you are on right now. Here be lists but no dragons.

 

2)  [Shibari and the Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/44782378)

  * Shibari/rope bondage
  * Blow job
  * Spanking and slapping
  * Scratching with mild blood drawn
  * Drop object for safewording
  * Light domination
  * Rough sex
  * Top Aziraphale/Bottom Crowley



 

3)  [Sensual Play and the Celestial Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/45215887#workskin)

  * Sensory play
  * Light domination
  * Hair pulling
  * Knife play (dull knife)
  * Wartenberg wheel
  * Pressure points
  * Slapping
  * Blow job (kind of, more like a tease)
  * Top Crowley/Bottom Aziraphale



 

4) [The Angel's Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/50330690#workskin)

  * Collar, leash and cuffs
  * D/s
  * Enforced waiting
  * Butt plug
  * Impact play with paddle, vampire glove and cane
  * Bondage
  * Top Aziraphale/Bottom Crowley



 

5) [The Demon's Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/50588648#workskin)

  * Role play (Master/slave)
  * Collar, cuffs and chain
  * Wings
  * Cock worship
  * Impact play with riding crop
  * Humiliation
  * Biting (blood drawn)
  * Top Crowley/Bottom Aziraphale



 

6) [Dripping Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/52247338#workskin)

  * Wax play
  * Knife play (sharp, no actual cutting)
  * Topping from the bottom
  * Blood choking
  * Scratching
  * Hand job
  * Come eating
  * Top Aziraphale/Bottom Crowley



 

7) [Winding Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/52498114#workskin)

  * Female Aziraphale
  * Rope crotch harness
  * Discreet play in public
  * Corsetry
  * Breast slapping
  * Vaginal sex
  * Top Crowley/Bottom Aziraphale



 

8)  [You Belong to Me, My Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/53958763#workskin)

  * Chastity device
  * Teasing
  * Sounding
  * Praise Kink
  * Top Aziraphale/Bottom Crowley



 

9) [Who Owns You, Angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867724/chapters/54327526)

  * Predicament bondage
  * Aziraphale has a vagina
  * Wings
  * Vaginal fingering and oral sex
  * Forced orgasms
  * Some role play (Crowley acting all "I'm going to use you and I don't care what you think")
  * Vaginal sex
  * Top Crowley/Bottom Aziraphale




	2. Shibari and the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Angel!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hush now or I’ll have to gag you.  I’m almost done.”_
> 
>  
> 
>   _“Yeah, that’s going to happen,” said Crowley sarcastically._
> 
>  
> 
> _His eyes widened as a black ball gag with leather strap was dangled in front of him, Aziraphale smiling in the most self-satisfied way possible.  The thing was thrown on his chest.  Just a little reminder._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Don’t tempt me,” his angel whispered seductively in his ear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale uses a shibari mermaid leg tie on Crowley, which is a very pretty tie when done well. I'll leave you to Google it if you're interested.

“I’m not sure about this,” said Crowley nervously, but he honoured Aziraphale’s request by stripping down to his black silk boxers and hopping on to his bed.  This time they were in his flat, where both the bedroom and the bed itself were larger.  It would give them more room to work.

He positioned himself how Aziraphale wanted, sitting with his hands propping him up from behind, legs out in front of him, knees bent, feet flat on the expensive dark grey sheets.  They were originally satin, but when Crowley kept sliding off balance, became a luxurious Egyptian cotton blend instead.

“Ok, what are we doing?” he asked. 

Aziraphale had his back to him, busy rummaging around in a bag.  Inquisitively, Crowley attempted to look over the angel’s shoulder to get a glimpse of what he was doing.  It failed, but he found out soon enough when Aziraphale turned around holding a beautifully coiled length of rope in the darkest of blacks.  Crowley eyed it suspiciously. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Not at all.  You said you were interested in rope, so I picked up a book and learned a few things about shibari.”

“I figured _I’d_ be tying _you_.  We could role play the evil demon capturing and tying up the cute, little angel.  Oh my.  Whatever’s going to happen next?” He flashed a sharp smile and licked his lips with that long tongue.

Aziraphale pointedly ignored Crowley’s attempt at flirting.  “Where’s your sense of adventure, my dear?”

“It died several millennia ago.”

Aziraphale sat at the foot of the bed in front of Crowley’s legs, uncoiling the rope a bit and folding it in unequal halves.  “Just humour me for once, please?”

Crowley couldn’t say no to those beautiful blue eyes, especially when Aziraphale gave him the look that begged him to just stop being selfish and indulge him for once.  He was getting quite good at manipulating the demon.  The bastard.

Crowley rolled his serpentine eyes with his most put-upon sigh.  “Fiiiiiine.  Have it your way.  I’m not going to like it.”

“We’ll see.”  Aziraphale replied.  "Do you remember your safeword?"

"Gabriel."

"I really wish you would have picked something different, my dear."

"How often do I actually use that prat's name?  Isn't that the point?  Use a word you wouldn't normally use under the circumstances?"

Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh.

He started by pulling the majority of the rope through the loop he had made, securing it around Crowley’s legs just above his knees.  From there he wrapped the length around both legs, threading a bit of it through a loop he tugged out of the main line just off center of where Crowley’s legs came together.  Around both legs he wound the rope again, this time threading it through a loop just opposite the first.  Around.  Threading through.  Around again.  More rope threaded through as Aziraphale’s short fingers wove skillfully.  The pattern continued for a while, rope striping across and down Crowley’s shins, two rows of twisted knots forming down the center, holding his legs together quite effectively.

Unfortunately for Aziraphale, this was time-consuming and Crowley had started to fidget. 

“I’m bored.  How long is this going to take?”

“You always have needed to learn some patience.”  Aziraphale paused his weaving for a moment to slap Crowley’s thigh when he wouldn’t stop moving.  “Hold still.”

“Ow!”

“This is art, Crowley.  It takes time.”  He was now about halfway down Crowley’s shins. 

“My arms are cramping.”

“Supernatural beings don’t get muscle cramps, but if you want to lie down, be my guest.”  Aziraphale again stopped his work for a moment this time to help Crowley lay back on the down-filled pillows. 

Crowley was about to discover that getting him comfy wasn’t the only thing on his lover’s mind.  A shorter length of black rope appeared quickly out of nowhere, Aziraphale snaking it with surprising skill in figure-eight loops around Crowley’s wrists before tying it off snugly.  With a swift movement, he pulled Crowley’s arms above his head and secured them to the headboard.  Twisting frantically, the demon struggled to free himself.

“What the heaven?”  Oh, this was delicious, but Crowley wasn’t about to admit that being tied helpless to the bed was turning him on.  If he concentrated, he had just enough willpower left to keep himself from getting hard.  Aziraphale was going to have to work for that, he decided.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale just smiled smugly to himself as he went back to weaving the leg ropes down the rest of Crowley’s lithe shape towards his ankles.  He knew very well Crowley was enjoying this unexpected activity so much, yet refusing to acknowledge it.  That wouldn’t last long with what he was planning on doing next.

“Angel!”

“Hush now or I’ll have to gag you.  I’m almost done.”

“Yeah, that’s going to happen,” said Crowley sarcastically.

His eyes widened as a black ball gag with leather strap was dangled in front of him, Aziraphale smiling in the most self-satisfied way possible.  The thing was thrown on his chest.  Just a little reminder.

“Don’t tempt me,” his angel whispered seductively in his ear. 

Crowley swallowed hard with a passionate shiver.  Will power was gone and he knew it as his boxers rose enough to get Aziraphale’s attention.  Soon a plump hand caressed the silk, grasping what was under it, caressing and rubbing until Crowley moaned and writhed in his trappings.   

“You look so beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed, waving away the boxers and his own clothing.  “I’m going to enjoy using you.”

He started by scratching those perfect nails down Crowley’s sensitive ribs, drawing passionate moans from him.  The scratches were soon joined by small, red bite marks, followed by Crowley’s nipples receiving an insane amount of attention from Aziraphale’s lips and teeth, the demon begged for more as his angel bit and sucked both of them sore.  Tracing across his stomach, a hand lazily traveled down to rub the tip of his cock, drawing out a bit of liquid before cruelly stopping.  Without warning, a harsh slap stung across Crowley’s leg causing him to let out a pained yelp.

“Don’t think for one minute you’re going to get what you want just yet.  We’ve only started.” 

Aziraphale replaced his hand with his mouth, maddeningly alternating between licking and sucking while Crowley whimpered in response.  It wasn’t even a proper blowjob.  His tongue would leave a hot, wet trail up the bottom of the shaft, then he’d put the smallest amount in his mouth, sucking just enough to tease but no more.  Lather, rinse, repeat interspersed with breaks to nibble and scratch and tease.  Over and over for as long as Aziraphale could stretch it out.  Crowley was about to fall apart.

“Please angel . . .”  He yanked at the restraints holding his hands above his head.  “Please . . .” 

“Oh, all right.”  Aziraphale smiled his most indulgent smile, making Crowley think that he was going to get that which he so desired at this moment.

The ropes vanished from both his legs and wrists.  Aziraphale stood up and helped Crowley off the bed.  Quick kisses were exchanged as well as a few nibbles at collarbones as hands wandered over responsive bodies.  But Aziraphale had enough of that after a few minutes. 

“On your knees.” 

Crowley blinked in surprise, but obeyed, knowing what to do next.  He took Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth, using that long tongue to please his angel.  Aziraphale closed his eyes and rocked his hips as his lover paid very close attention to detail, his hands tangled up in that gorgeous, fiery red hair of his.  He sighed at how wondeful it felt, but suddenly Aziraphale desired more.  He very much wanted to dominate Crowley, to make him feel used. 

“You do have such a talented tongue, my dear, but I'd really like to try something a little different now.”  Miracling up a small-sized ball, he handed it to Crowley.  "Drop this if it gets to be too much, ok?"

He grabbed the back of Crowley’s head and thrust hard.  Caught off guard, the demon choked once before adjusting to get rid his gag reflex.  Whether he liked it or not, Aziraphale's entire length was sliding into his mouth and across the back of his throat.  Breathing was no longer an option.  Crowley thanked everything holy and sinful that he didn’t require oxygen.

Aziraphale looked down pleased to see Crowley’s eyes half close in satisfaction.  Keeping up the thrusting, he smiled to himself as Crowley tried to keep up.  The sensation he was experiencing was entirely new, like he was trying to push his way into his lover's very core by plunging across his capable tongue and down his very receptive throat.  The demon’s fingers plucked at the back of his thighs, occasionally getting enough purchase to scratch.  His hands were holding Crowley’s hair so tightly he worried Crowley was going to have to heal or put up with a sore scalp in the morning, but he did wish to continue what he was doing, thus did not ease up. 

“Swallow, my dear,” Aziraphale panted out suddenly, as if Crowley could actually respond to him.  Then it was over.  Aziraphale threw back his head with a loud moan and orgasmed, leaving Crowley to follow his instructions.

Aziraphale gently pulled off.  “You did great.  Now, get on the bed.  It’s your turn.”

With a snap, Crowley found himself bound exactly how he was before, both wrists and legs.  His breath hitched as he realized he was again tied fast and at Aziraphale’s delicious mercies. 

“This isn’t going to work,” said the angel.  “I want you now and those legs binds aren’t going to let me do that.”

Crowley found himself tied in a simple, but effective spread eagle style with another snap of Aziraphale’s fingers.  He groaned with pleasure as the angel entered him, hard once again as if they had not just followed a blowjob through to completion. He took Crowley with a bit of rough thrusting while the demon rocked his hips upwards in a greedy move to take in more of Aziraphale.  Big mistake.  Crowley found himself unceremoniously untied and rolled over, some of the rope tumbling on the floor as he was spun on to his stomach.

Aziraphale swatted his arse hard.  Crowley sucked in a breath with the pain.  A quickly reddening hand mark appeared on his pale skin.  Another stinging slap was administered, then another and another until Crowley cried out.

"You almost made me finish pulling a stunt like that.  I'm not ready.  Are you going to do that again?"

"No.  I'll be good.  Whatever you want, Aziraphale." 

"Hold still.  I will tell you when you can move."

He went back to using the demon from behind this time, digging those manicured nails of his into that reddening flesh until fine droplets of blood appeared.  Whimpering in a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, Crowley did his best to hold still, only rocking a bit when his concentration left him.  Finally Aziraphale gave him permission to flip over and allowed him move in rhythm with his thrusts, pulling him deeper into Crowley's wonderful body.

Eventually Crowley’s shouts filled the air closely followed by his lover’s and Aziraphale collapsed beside him, both sweaty and satisfied.

Aziraphale vanished the ropes, the sweat and the rest of the mess so he could take his demon in his arms.  Crowley curled up next to him skin on skin, his head resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder.  The angel’s arms affectionately encircled him and he soothingly stroked his back.  Crowley let out a contented sigh.

“Did you enjoy it, my love?  You were so nervous at first I was almost ready to untie you.” 

“Eh.  It was ok, I guess,” replied Crowley, but a roguish grin crept across his face.  “When are we going to do it again?”\

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rope doesn't sound dangerous on its surface, but it can be. Never leave anyone tied if a body part is turning purple or the person complains of losing feeling. Numbness is a sign of a pinched nerve which can cause permanent damage if ignored. Purple limbs are a sign of cut off circulation. Not only is that part not getting the blood flow it needs, leaving it like that too long results in a build up of toxins normally removed by your liver that will rush to the heart and lungs upon eventual release, causing potential problems. Play safe!


	3. Sensual Play and the Celestial Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“This is BDSM?” Aziraphale asked breathily._
> 
> _“There’s more to BDSM than how hard you can hit someone.  I control you right now.  I decide what kind of pleasure you get and how much of it.”_

“I’m not so sure about this, my dear,” said Aziraphale nervously, echoing almost exactly the words Crowley had said to him only a week before in this very bedroom in Crowley’s flat.

Crowley was holding a rather evil-looking knife while a bag of goodness-knows-what-else sat on the nightstand waiting for him to pull something from it to use.  Aziraphale really wanted to know what other contraptions Crowley could decide to experiment with on him when introducing him to this new form of play.  Crowley ran the knife along the back of his own hand leaving just a red mark.

“See?  It’s dull.  I’m not going to rip up that pretty little back of yours even if you can heal it in an instant.”  Blood wasn’t remotely an interest of his ever since he learned what was being done during the Spanish Inquisition.  “Sensory play, angel.  I’m not into the edgier stuff and you’re not a hard masochist.” 

“Well, ok then.”

“Safeword?”

“Gavotte.”

“Really?”

“When am I going to say it during . . . that?”  Aziraphale still couldn’t bring himself to say “sex.”

“Well that’s true.  Shall we?”

With that, he seized Aziraphale by the back of the hair, forcing his head still.  “Close your eyes.”

Aziraphale complied and immediately felt Crowley’s mouth on him.  He started with kissing, moving quickly to biting quite hard at Aziraphale’s lower lip, nibbling along his jawline until he got to his ear.  He lifted his lips off of the angel’s skin to gently blow in it before licking along the edge of it and placing medium hard bites here and there.  Aziraphale felt his legs get weak with the rush of feeling he received from this gentle touch that he didn’t associate with this kind of act.  The sensation grew as he tried to pull away, but his head was held firm by Crowley’s grip on his hair.  He wasn’t going anywhere unless Crowley wanted him to.

“This is BDSM?” he asked breathily.

“There’s more to BDSM than how hard you can hit someone.  I control you right now.  I decide what kind of pleasure you get and how much of it.” 

Crowley picked up Aziraphale’s hand and lightly licked and sucked each finger in turn while Aziraphale let out little moans of pleasure as that long tongue paid close attention to each digit in turn.  Abruptly, the sensation was gone.  Crowley had pulled completely back, even letting go of his hair.  Aziraphale’s eyes flew open as the sudden loss of pleasure hit him like a bucket of icy cold water in the face.  His lover smirked at him from behind half-closed golden eyes.

“What did I tell you?  Control.”

The angel just huffed in mock frustration.

He started undoing Aziraphale’s tie, stripping off of him and throwing it aside.  Aziraphale’s hands plucked at the buttons on his shirt only to get slapped away by Crowley, who looked sternly at him, eyes narrowed.

“No.  I will do that.  Hold still.”  And he did, button by button until he could slide the angel’s shirt off into a pile of expensive cotton on the floor. 

Gently he rubbed his nipples, warming him up for more serious action.  It worked like a charm.  Aziraphale stood there, eyes closed, mouth parted, riding the sensation he was feeling.  Then Crowley struck.  Deftly he pressed his thumbs into Aziraphale’s side right between the ribs until the angel yelped in pleasure from the rush of mild pain. 

“Oooh, so we _do_ have pressure points.  That’s good to know.” 

More were pressed in turn, bringing out little moans and yips here and there from Aziraphale – ribs, wrists, that nerve on the side of the thigh, the underside of the angel’s upper arm that was so plump and produced such an erotic reaction when squeezed.  Crowley smiled as his angel nearly fell over from pleasure.

He whipped Aziraphale around and bent him partially over a straight-back chair he manifested just for this purpose.  Grabbing him by the hair again, he pulled his head back so he could bite along his collarbone before trailing down his back, leaving angry-look circular marks here and there as he went.  Nails followed and all the while, Aziraphale moaned breathily as he tried not to jump when Crowley got him with a hard bite. 

Out came the knife.  Gently Crowley ran it along his shoulder blades, then down his spine, causing Aziraphale’s moans to reach a higher pitch.  The cold metal left a thin line of highly sensitive skin behind every area it passed over.  Aziraphale’s back was, in its own way, on fire – not burning, not hurting, but so full of sensation.  It was hard now for the angel to not wiggle while leaning on that chair as the knife dragged down his shoulder blades to the small of his back.  The demon placed some quick kisses on the nape of his neck

“You like that don’t you?”

“Yes.”

He continued for quite some time, working Aziraphale into a frenzy while crisscrossing his back with red marks left each time the knife slid across his smooth skin.  Reaching around, he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s trousers, removing his already hard cock.  Carefully, gently the dull blade of the knife was run along the shaft, first on the top, then erotically along the bottom. 

“You’d better hold still.  Don’t want me to poke anything important, do you?”

Breathing hard, Aziraphale tried to do what he was told, blue eyes gazing over his shoulder into Crowley’s yellow ones with a hazed look of absolute pleasure. 

He pried Aziraphale away from the chair, pushing him on to the bed.  Sitting beside him, Crowley ran that knife infuriatingly up and down his chest, leaving a mess of red marks while Aziraphale squirmed in pleasure.  Then quickly as it appeared, the knife was discarded leaving Aziraphale once again without any of the sensation he was drinking up.  Deprivation.  The angel whimpered in frustration.

He yelled in shock and pleasure when Crowley attacked him again, grabbing the soft rolls of his chest and squeezing quite hard before dragging his fingernails down towards the waist of his trousers.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale panted as his hands clawed at the duvet beneath them.

Everything he was wearing from the waist down disappeared.  Crowley himself had yet to shed one piece of clothing.  He rather enjoyed that little dichotomy.  It was making him as hard as Aziraphale was and that certain part of Aziraphale really did need a little attention, so he licked it a bit in the most exasperatingly teasing way for all of about two minutes while Aziraphale wiggled deliciously in response. 

“Well that’s boring.  What else can I do?  How much more can you handle, angel?”

He pulled a Wartenberg wheel from the bag and showing it to Aziraphale.  Taking it from Crowley’s hands, Aziraphale sat up and turned the little wheel at the end of the handle that resembled a spur and felt the slightly sharp points with a curious look on his face.  Crowley took it back gently and ran it softly over his chest, heading down towards his bellybutton -- which existed on their bodies for sole purpose of keeping up human appearances.  Biting his lip, Aziraphale arched his back at the prickly feel of the little wheel on his already sensitive skin.

He was less prepared for the feeling when Crowley ran it over more sensitive parts.  Oh yes . . . it was good . . . but he wasn’t expecting how incredibly powerful it could be.  This new use for his body and these particular parts was taking some getting used to.  Suddenly it got to be too much.  He was going to discorporate from the pleasurable sensations.

“Gavotte!”

The wheel was immediately dropped and Crowley was leaning over him, concern etched on his face.  “Are you ok, angel?  I’m sorry.  I’m so so sorry.  I wasn’t paying close enough attention.”

His arms encircled his angel and he laid several gentle kisses in that curly, blond hair.  His hands carefully caressed his back with a gentle touch, staying away from the areas covered in bite marks.  Aziraphale embraced him back, planting kisses near his temple.

“I’m good, my dear.  It’s just that it got to feeling _too_ nice.  We’re going to have to figure out my limits.”

“Ok.  Enough naughty foreplay for today.  Shall we move on?  Turn over.”

Crowley spent a bit time kissing every bite and healing it as he did so.  He traced his long fingers down the beautiful scratch marks pondering what to do with them before nuzzling briefly into Aziraphale’s neck.  Somewhere during that activity, Crowley had divested himself of his clothing with an unconscious thought, banishing his clothes to the bedroom floor.

“Leave them, “ murmured the angel.  “I rather like the idea they’re there.”

He rolled over to hug Crowley, covering his lips with his mouth in a deep kiss.  Crowley took this as a sign he was ready and slid into the warmth of his body.  Almost automatically, his hands tangled in Aziraphale’s hair while Aziraphale’s hands came to rest on his back, his fingers digging in as he wrapped his legs around Crowley and shifted in a manner that allowed Crowley to move more easily.  They found their rhythm among the kissing, caressing, hair tousling and other soft touches that seemed quite a change from the foreplay earlier. 

With a sensuous groan, Aziraphale turned his head towards the pillow and muttered incomprehensible words into it as he climaxed.  Crowley, egged on by the groans, murmurings and warm wetness, followed soon after him, closing his eyes and letting the endorphins flow through him.

These human bodies were amazing at times.     

“I hope I wasn’t too hard on you,” Crowley said softly, tracing his long fingers along some of the marks on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Oh you weren’t at all,” Aziraphale chuckled.  “I should be saying that to you after putting you through the wringer last week.  I was positively primal, wasn’t I?”

“Love you, angel,” the demon whispered as he softly kissed Aziraphale and lay down wrapping his body as closely around him as he could in this form, loving the feel of his skin on Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale smiled and lightly brushed a stray piece of red hair off of Crowley’s face.  “I love you, too, my dear.”

Without either of them moving, they were suddenly under the duvet, arm in arm, as close as two supernatural entities could get both physically and emotionally.  It only took a few minutes before both had dropped off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . a Tenth Doctor reference. Bad Bentley. No cookie. Do vintage cars eat cookies? XD


	4. The Angel's Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Eyes down. The puppy dog look doesn’t work, Crowley,” Aziraphale turned another page, not even glancing up from the book to give the order. “If I hear another noise, I’ll make you go kneel in the corner. With the blindfold and gag on.”_
> 
> _Crowley hated being gagged, therefore, was still as a statue afterwards except for an occasional slight trembling as his patience grew even thinner from not having an outlet for it. Aziraphale thought he heard a slight, breathy whimper of anticipation from him once or twice. The angel smiled to himself._

Bondage was probably was not what the Ritz had in mind when they started bragging about outfitting their suites in four-poster beds, but when one demon wanted his angel to dominate him, he wanted to be dominated in style.  Currently he found himself wearing little more than a collar, some cuffs and an excited smile.  He was standing before a still-dressed Aziraphale who had seated himself in an antique chair with a thoughtful look on his face. 

In his hand he was holding a cock ring, going between looking at it and looking at Crowley. 

“You want me to put it on you,” he finally said.  “I’ll give in and suddenly it all goes into you topping from the bottom again because you’re good at that.  I thought the whole point of this was that I was the one in charge.”

“You are in charge, angel.  You’re the one who wanted me naked in collar and cuffs.”

With a sigh Aziraphale tossed the cock ring on the foot of the bed.

“I just feel like reading, really.”  Getting up from his chair, he went to get a couple of supplies from the bag of toys and restraints they have brought with them. 

With a clip, he restrained Crowley’s hands behind his back then attached a leash to his collar.  Taking up the leash, he led Crowley to one of the antique chairs across the room from the impossibly huge bed taking up much space against the far wall. 

“Kneel,” he commanded, point to the floor next to the chair.  Crowley did as he was told.  Aziraphale settled himself down, picking up the book he had set down on the nearby table earlier.  The chair wasn’t very comfortable, not like his soft, well-used ones back in the bookshop, but it wasn’t reading he was interested in.  It was making Crowley sit there at his feet and wait.

The demon wasn’t known for his patience while the angel had plenty to spare, which worked out nicely when they decided that Aziraphale was going to be in charge for the scene.  He sat there quietly, ignoring Crowley completely as he read, only moving to occasionally turn a page.  Crowley fidgeted something terrible.

“Stop it,” Aziraphale ordered, yanking the leash a little.

Crowley did so with an exaggerated sign, kneeling there, looking wistfully up at Aziraphale as the angel continued to read.  Aziraphale resisted the urge to give him a slap.  That’s just what Crowley wanted and he was _not_ going to let the demon top from the bottom this time. 

“Eyes down.  The puppy dog look doesn’t work, Crowley,” Aziraphale turned another page, not even glancing up from the book to give the order.   “If I hear another noise, I’ll make you go kneel in the corner.  With the blindfold and gag on.”

Crowley hated being gagged, therefore, was still as a statue afterwards except for an occasional slight trembling as his patience grew even thinner as he lacked an outlet for it.  Aziraphale thought he heard a slight, breathy whimper of anticipation from him once or twice.  The angel smiled to himself.

He only read for fifteen minutes, but the amount of time was not important since time dragged out for Crowley when he was made to wait for what he wanted.  Aziraphale shut the book, placing it back on the side table.  He felt ready, too, the time with the book allowing him to shift into the right mindset.  Sexy times meant doing and saying some things he would have found very out-of-character for himself not that long ago.

“Very well, then.  On the bed.  On your stomach.”  Aziraphale unhooked the cuffs.

Crowley complied and with a wave from Aziraphale, he found himself tied spread-eagle to the four posts of it, Aziraphale hovering mysteriously behind him.  The angel walked to the head of the bed to show him something bulbous, metal.  It was a butt plug.  A rather large one, a size up from what they normally used.  Crowley’s eyes went wide.

“That’s rather big.  Please, I don’t think I’ll be able to take that.”

But Aziraphale was back at the other end, lubing it up as he ignored Crowley’s continued protests.  “This is the one I’m using whether you like it or not, my dear.”

It was all bluff.  If things truly didn’t work out, then that part of the play would be aborted and Aziraphale would move on to something else.

Slowly he began pushing the thing up inside his partner, the thinner tip entering quite easily without much protest from the demon.  Feeling a bit braver, he pushed harder, sliding the bigger portions in as Crowley writhed on the bed, moaning from the pressure on sensitive nerves as the large plug filled him.  He felt full to bursting; the slightest movement adding to the experience.

“What should I use on you?  I do believe you’re in need of punishment for the outrageous behaviour you’ve been displaying for the past week.  You’ve been downright insufferable.” 

Crowley hadn’t actually been misbehaving (not that either one of them claimed control over the other’s behaviour), but he did so enjoy “funishment” and Aziraphale loved the role play that went along with that.

“Flogger?”

“No, I think this will do.”  Aziraphale showed the thick wooden paddle, just right for stinging slaps to the arse. 

“With a butt plug in?”

“Yes.”  The paddle was brought down on directly on Crowley’s very targetable bum with a loud slap. 

The demon felt it inside and out.  His arse burned pleasurably with the stinging while the motion of the paddle vibrated the plug enough to be noticeable.  He was not going to easily forget that was there.  Oh, this was delightful.  _Whack_!  Aziraphale got him again almost exactly in the same spot, upsetting nerves that were already stinging.  Crowley bit his lip as he whimpered with pleasure.  Aziraphale was skilled with that paddle, hitting the same area repeatedly, just like Crowley enjoyed.  He continued to wiggle against his bonds in pained desire, enjoying every single slap as the pain shot through his system exciting his brain until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Yellow,” the demon finally gasped, his nerve endings in that particular spot beyond the capacity to endure one more strike.

That was the signal to move on to another area, which Aziraphale promptly did, leaving more stinging slaps on his other cheek before putting the paddle down and feeling Crowley’s warm reddened arse.  He slid his hands up and down the welts he left before digging his manicured fingernails into them.  Crowley jumped with a whimper. 

“A little sensitive, are we?”

Aziraphale grabbed the vampire glove – a lovely little black leather glove with tiny spike-covered fingers.  Slipping it on, he lightly ran it across Crowley’s back, smiling as he watched the demon squirm in response to the prickly feeling of those sharp spikes raking across his skin.  Crowley had a real love-hate relationship with the gloves, which made them that much more fun to use on him.  Feeling adventurous, Aziraphale gave a light slap or two, leaving indents in the skin.  Crowley cried out, arching as much as possible while tied firmly to the bed. 

A slightly harder rake of the glove left thin lines of blood across scratches.  Crowley protested as this was the “hate” part of his relationship with the gloves – the sensations he received when more pressure was applied were annoying, but not enough to safeword when Aziraphale used it like that.  He knew Aziraphale took a bit of perverse pleasure in it and let him have his fun without complaining.

“What about caning?  You in the mood for bruises, my dear?” 

It wasn’t really a question.  Crowley was going to get it no matter what he said.  He mentally braced for the _thwap_ across his arse, the pain racing pleasurably through him as the stinging sensation spread over his skin.  Aziraphale traced a finger along the sharply defined red line.  He hit again and again as Crowley cried out his enjoyment, the thin rod leaving a series of stripes from tailbone to upper thigh.

“Oh, Aziraphale. . .” he panted, now at the point of overstimulation.

Suddenly Aziraphale was sliding up Crowley’s excited, naked body to his head.  Looking him in the eyes Aziraphale saw that glazed over stare that told the angel he had reached subspace.  He couldn’t help but passionately kiss Crowley, capturing his tongue before biting it slightly.

“Fuck me, please?” Crowley asked breathily once they had separated.  Even on an endorphin high, Crowley could make his lusty requests known.

“So I have taught you some manners,” teased Aziraphale, pressing down hard on areas that were going to be bruised in the morning, making Crowley yelp.

Vanishing his clothes and the butt plug, he thrust eagerly into the demon not bothering with being gentle.  He bit the nape of Crowley’s neck hard as he filled him in a more satisfying way than any plug could.  One hand pulled Crowley’s head back by his hair so Aziraphale could transfer his mouth onto the demon’s lips but that didn’t last.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley starting to come and delivered a hard, awkward slap to his well-defined cheek.  “If you orgasm, I will paddle you again and not in a way you enjoy, understand?”

“Yes,” gasped Crowley. 

Aziraphale continued until he was satisfied, biting, reaching under to pinch nipples, pulling hair and occasionally throwing in a soft kiss.  Crowley enjoyed every second of it as much he did it, the sensations repeatedly bringing the demon close enough to orgasm that Aziraphale had to slow down.  He would come first, then decide if and how Crowley was allowed to.

With as surge of erotic ecstasy, Aziraphale filled Crowley, pausing a moment before withdrawing.  The ropes were vanished and Crowley ordered to roll over.

Wrapping his hand around Crowley’s cock he began to stroke.  Moving with up and down motions that seemed rather tame for what they had been doing, Aziraphale spiced it up with occasional light slaps to his inner thighs, causing Crowley to arch his back in pain mixed with pleasure.

The angel watched his beautiful face with its closed eyes and mouth wide open, panting with each stroke and light slap. Finally he quit slapping, just squeezing one thigh, digging his fingers in enough to remind Crowley he was still in charge.

“Come for me,” he commanded in very un-Aziraphale-like words.  He had learned very quickly to not be so prim and proper in the bedroom.  When he was, Crowley just fell over in laughter.

Obeying an angel might not have been in Crowley's job description, but he did it occasionally in the bedroom, enjoying every second of it.  This time he submitted to Aziraphale’s demand quickly and without question, soaking his own stomach before Aziraphale breathed it away exactly like Crowley did with the paint on Aziraphale’s coat almost a year ago now.  Had it really been that long?

They fell completely flat on the bed, now all gentleness and cuddles, bedcovers pulled up over themselves.  Aziraphale vanished the collar and cuffs back to the toy bag.  Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s chest content as Aziraphale laid a hand on his slightly damp hair with a happy murmur of something unintelligible.

“What was that, angel?” Crowley asked sleepily.

“Need any aftercare, my dear?”

“No, angel.  This is enough.”  He reached up to kiss his angel on the nose in appreciation before snuggling back in against his warm, soft chest.

It did not take long before both of them had fallen asleep.  Angel and demon would slumber contently through the night until morning arrived bringing with it the sunlight that would fill the hotel room, awakening them.  Maybe then the lovemaking would start all over, tenderly this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subspace if you don't know is when a sub reaches a point where the endorphins really kick in. You can feel like you're on a high or drunk. Many describe a floaty feeling and others say they no longer feel pain. Some say they can go unresponsive so need a dom to really be paying attention to them to make sure nothing goes wrong.
> 
> There's also domspace or topspace. Usually doms describe it as becoming really excited and really focused on their partners. Some describe having heightened senses. I experience a kind of euphoria and get rather bouncy and giggly.
> 
> Aftercare is basically seeing to a partner's emotional and physical needs after play time. It can be anything from kissing and caressing to making sure your partner gets some fluids into them. Some people prefer to be left alone cuddled up in a blanket or to meditate, for example. Others don't require aftercare at all.


	5. The Demon's Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to coax out Aziraphale's submissive side with some role play.

The angel stood there, dressed in a white robe, wings out, hands shackled around his waist with enough give he still had quite a bit of arm movement, a chain lead hooked to the metal collar he wore.  He stared at the plush carpet beneath his bare feet as the demon stalked around him, all sharp teeth, claws, horns and bat wings.  It showed how committed Crowley was to this role play that he manifested bat wings in place of his lovingly groomed feather ones.

“So, Hell sent me a captive angel as a reward for all my hard work.”  He paused, considering Aziraphale’s collar.  “Is this keeping you from using your powers?”

“Yes,” replied Aziraphale meekly.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Hmm, an angel to do with what I please.  What shall I do with you?”  Crowley stopped in front of Aziraphale to mock ponder the possibilities while the angel tried not to smile.  “Why don’t we get rid of this?”

Abruptly the air was cold on Aziraphale’s bare skin.  Crowley pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, his gaze sliding over the angel’s naked form.  Again he circled him, causing Aziraphale to blush just slightly.  He felt a finger trail along his bum as Crowley strolled around front again.

“Not bad.  How good are you at pleasing your superiors?”

“They trained me well after they captured me, Master.  I’ve been deemed good enough to serve.”

Crowley sat himself in the nearest chair, beckoning Aziraphale over.  “Kneel.”

Aziraphale complied, awaiting the next command. 

“Worship it.”  And Crowley undid his trousers enough to remove his erect penis. 

Aziraphale’s sky blue eyes slid up to make contact with Crowley’s, the wisp of a smile on his lips.  He gazed at the cock before him then, taking it carefully into his hands to rub gently. 

“You have very lovely cock, Master.” 

That Aziraphale was finally using such language was a minor miracle.  That he was enthusiastically letting his sub side out to play was another one.  This whole Master/slave act was Crowley’s idea for enticing Aziraphale into being more comfortable with it.  He figured maybe role play could be used to coax out that sub side more easily.  The angel did bottom in a BDSM-sense nicely, but Crowley occasionally wanted control.

It was a fantasy of the angel’s to be Crowley’s slave for a scene and he had developed quite the love for role play when engaging in BDSM activities, but so far only as the dom.  Crowley had been his sex slave and pet demon a few times now.  It was time the roles were reversed.

The worship continued with Aziraphale exploring Crowley’s cock, running fingers sensually over it before cupping it in his hand, not to stroke it, but carefully massage it.  Crowley hissed with pleasure.

“It’s just the right girth, too.  If you choose to allow me the pleasure of it, I know I will enjoy every second.”

It was cheesy, but Crowley didn’t discourage him.  He was here to build up his confidence, not tear it down.  And the touch Aziraphale was doing was so turning him on.  The massage turned slowing into stroking, but stroking so reverent and gentle it would not ruin things by causing Crowley to come.  The demon ate it up.

“You are good,” he murmured.

Properly lubed now with the help of deft hand work, Aziraphale prepared to use his mouth.  Starting low, he licked his way up the bottom of the shaft to end by kissing the tip.  He worked it into his mouth, licking a bit before settling down to suck, only to return to licking. 

“Oh damn, that’s such a tease . . .” Crowley gasped.  “I could thrust into that mouth of yours and come right now.  Should I?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, on account of having his mouth full.  Crowley grabbed a handful of curly hair, and began to plunge full-on into Aziraphale’s talented mouth, taking the angel by surprise.  He faltered a moment before recovering enough to respond to Crowley’s insistent movements.  He opened wide, miracled away his gag reflex and prepared for what was soon going to hit the back of his throat.  All the while he was caressing Crowley’s buttocks, adding to the demon’s frenzy.

He felt the warm liquid hit and slide quickly down his throat, thankful he did not have to taste it.  For as much as he loved giving blowjobs, he detested the salty taste of ejaculate.  Most of the time Crowley was nice enough to not let them go that far, but he was in charge.  Aziraphale had agreed that whatever he wanted would happen.  And if he wanted to come in Aziraphale’s mouth, so be it.

“I’d say they taught you pretty well.  I’ll have to do some minor training so you know what I like, but that’s to be expected.  Lick it clean.  I don’t want a spot of come on it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He got to work, shuddering inwardly at the salty taste, but reminding himself he agreed to this.  With several sensual licks, the only thing on Crowley’s cock was the wetness left by Aziraphale’s tongue.

“Now what to do with you?”  Crowley put himself back together, leaving Aziraphale kneeling there naked as he pondered.  He stood up.  “Come with me.”

He grabbed the angel’s lead, taking him down the hallway to the bedroom where their bag of toys was.  Rooting through it Crowley pulled out a riding crop that he had never used on Aziraphale before.  Aziraphale liked mild pain but crops were rather stingy so he remained unsure of them.  He gave Crowley a slightly panicked look.

“You’ll be fine,” said Crowley who had wished up a whipping post then promptly unhooked Aziraphale’s wrists from his waist chain to secure them over his head on the post.

“You’ll be fine” was code they used during role play to keep from breaking character.  It was a implied reminder that the one being restrained could always miracle themselves out of it if they needed to and the one who was topping would be ready to stop altogether to give any aftercare needed. 

The angel was facing outwards so Crowley could work on his chest.  Back would have been impossible right now with his wings out.  Those were the last things he’d want to hit with any implement, given how fragile they could be.

Crowley started by lightly tapping Aziraphale’s nipples, causing them to rise and him to squirm in pleasure.  Then he traced the riding crop across the angel’s chest in a sensuous manner before outright surprising him with a rough slap from it.  Aziraphale jumped with a cry.

“Hmm, you do mark up nicely,” Crowley commented as he watched the angel’s skin turn a nice shade of red.

He continued his cropping of Aziraphale, hitting over and over until the angel writhed in his bonds, panting in a way that told Crowley he was enjoying the session.  Careful to stay away from his face, the demon turned his chest and stomach into a striped mess.  He stopped to run his fingers over the welts, looking into Aziraphale’s slightly glazed sky blue eyes as he did.  Leaning forward, he kissed him as a reminder of how well he was doing.

With a wave, Aziraphale’s hands were back loosely chained to his waist chain again.  Crowley led him to the office. 

“Stand there,” he commanded, pointing to a spot right in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out of Crowley’s first-floor apartment onto Mayfair. 

“In front of the windows, Master?”

“Yes.  Are you questioning me?”

“No, Sir.  But the humans could see my wings and . . .”

The slap of the riding crop stung his back right between his wings, cutting him off with a whimper.  Crowley had had to throw it in a vertical position to keep from hitting his beautiful white wings with their delicate feathers. 

“The humans can see _everything_ ,” whispered Crowley.  “You’re not wearing one piece of clothing to cover up any part of your body.”

He could see the blush creeping down Aziraphale’s face to his shoulders, even from standing off to the back like he was.  Crowley smiled with satisfaction.  He figured humiliation would be fun given how beautifully the angel reddened when embarrassed.  He reached around to the front, threading his arm through wing feathers, caressing Aziraphale’s cock and balls.  The angel drew in a breath sharply.

Crowley positioned his hand more firmly, stroking while Aziraphale’s knees buckled slightly.

“You’ve been a good slave, so I thought I’d give you a little reward.”

“Thank you, Sir,” the angel gasped out.

Given the state Aziraphale was in, the teasing motion of Crowley’s hand on some of his most erotically sensitive parts defeated him in very short order.  He only thrust several times before it was over, a wetness covering himself and Crowley’s hand.

This time Crowley didn’t demand he clean it up.  Instead he wiped his hand upon Aziraphale’s chest, leaving the mess there to dry.  Aziraphale looked a little put out until Crowley nibbled an ear a bit.

“Maybe I’ll let you wash it off,” he murmured.  “In a day or two.”

The look changed to disgust as Crowley beamed his most charming smile at Aziraphale. 

Having him get down on all fours, Crowley took him right there in front of the window, tightly gripping where his wings joined his back, sending waves of desire through Aziraphale, who writhed while Crowley dug into that most erotic area, flying on endorphins.  The angel had seemed to forgotten they were fucking right there in front of the window on only the first floor of the building. 

He didn’t know Crowley had arranged it so nobody would see them. 

The sharp teeth Crowley was currently sporting dug into Aziraphale’s back painfully, making the angel yelp.  He could feel blood seeping out of the wounds.

Hard, fast and rough, it was a miracle Crowley lasted as long as he did, or that Aziraphale had a second orgasm.  The demon collapsed for a moment on the angel’s back, scratching his wings lovingly before managing to stand up and help his partner to his feet.

The horns and other accessories were gone, his wings were their regular old glossy black-feathered selves.  He smiled adoringly at Aziraphale.

“I think that went well, although you were starting to break character there at the end,” he said as he wished away the mess he had wiped on Aziraphale’s chest and healed the bite marks on his back.  

The chains and collar vanished as Aziraphale put his wings away and hugged Crowley, catching him around the neck and pulling him close for a passionate post-coital kiss.

“Just a moment, angel,” Crowley laughed.  “I need to tuck my wings in.”

That done, he conjured up a warm, fuzzy dressing gown, just like Aziraphale liked, to wrap him in.  After helping him into it and tying the belt for him, Crowley got himself into a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms.  Then he took his angel’s hand as they walked together down the hall to the bedroom where Crowley’s luxuriously soft bed awaited them.

They cuddled as close as two beings could under a mound of covers, touching, kissing, caressing. 

“I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” asked Crowley, pulling a curl off of Aziraphale’s forehead.

“No, you weren’t and thank you, my dear,” replied Aziraphale. 

“For what?”

“For putting all this together,” Aziraphale replied.  “You helped me realize I can let go and let the sub side out.”

“No, angel.  You did that yourself,” Crowley said putting a kiss on that cute upturned nose of his.  “I just had the honor of being able to participate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I kind of had Aziraphale "breaking character" there a little more than Crowley mentioned with a little smile or through what he said, but he's a little shit. 😂
> 
> Also, floors in a building are labeled differently in the US and the UK. "Second floor" in the US is "first floor" in the UK. So, Crowley's flat is one level up from the street, not at street-level. If he were in New York City, for instance, he'd have a second-floor apartment. Hope that clarifies things if you're American!
> 
> Although, in reality I think he'd be on the top floors since status seems to be his thing. But first floor works so much better for being seen from the street.


	6. Dripping Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He wondered how much Crowley was going to get out of this play now that he thought about it. Demons had to be immune to heat._
> 
> Crowley and Aziraphale try out wax play, but will it work that well on a demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for the holidays. Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas!

Aziraphale had transformed Crowley’s kitchen table into a massage table for today’s playtime had the potential to get messy and while he could miracle any stain out of Crowley’s expensive carpet, that didn’t mean Crowley still wouldn’t complain about it.  Best to stick to hard surfaces.  Cleanliness being next to godliness took on a whole new meaning when applied to the demon.

The demon in question was currently holding the lid to Crock-Pot while peering in it at the jars of wax sitting in the hot water within.  Aziraphale gently took the lid out of his hand and slapped his other hand away as he attempted to pull a jar out of the pot itself.  The angel had a jar lifter and pot holders at the ready to handle the hot items when the time had come and here was Crowley, sticking his bare hand in without receiving so much as reddened skin.  It would be nice to be impervious to heat sometimes, Aziraphale reflected.

He wondered how much Crowley was going to get out of this play now that he thought about it.  Demons had to be immune to heat.  Hell hadn’t always been a crowded crappy basement office environment, although Aziraphale appreciated when they switched to a bureaucracy because it meant Crowley didn’t return from Downstairs smelling slightly of sulfur back when they had sides.

 “What colours?” Crowley inquired breaking across his chain of thought. 

“Huh?” said Aziraphale.  “Oh, yes.  Black and red just as you specified.”  _Picky demon_ , he thought affectionately. 

Crowley nodded his approval then gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Crowley?  Is this going to work?  I mean you _are_ a demon.  Demons and heat, you know .  . .”

“Angel,” Crowley caressed his cheek softly.  “It’s not that I don’t feel heat, it’s just that it doesn’t burn me and I have a higher pain tolerance when it comes to it.  Stop worrying.  You do this every time we try something new.”

Aziraphale leaned into the caress, eyes closing for just a moment.  He felt Crowley’s long fingers meander into his curls, responding by lightly running his hands over his partner’s shoulders and on to the bare skin of his collarbones.  They melded into a full-on embrace, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 

“Think the wax is ready?” Crowley asked as they finally came up for air. 

Aziraphale took his arms off Crowley’s shoulders, trailing his fingers down his arms as he did.  “I’ll check.”

Grasping the jars in the jar lifter, he pulled them out one after another to view the melted coloured wax inside, thin as water.  Miracling up a small table to place them and the pot holders on, he turned back to Crowley.

“Ready?” he asked as he started to unbutton Crowley’s waistcoat. 

“Of course.”

Taking his time, since the wax would not cool until he wanted it to, he undressed Crowley, removing waistcoat, shirt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his tight jeans.  Those he chose not to remove by hand, being that they might as well have been painted on the demon, but vanished them to the floor with a touch along with Crowley’s socks, leaving him standing there in his black boxers.

“Stunning,” said the angel, reaching down to caress Crowley’s cock and balls briefly. 

The demon gasped.  “You tease.  Come here.  Let’s do something about your sleeves so you don’t coat them in wax.  Get your arms up here.”

Holding his hands up with a smile, Aziraphale allowed him to unbutton the cuffs and roll the sleeves up to his elbows.  Crowley kissed his way up one bare forearm after the other, lightly licking the sensitive skin on the inside of Aziraphale’s elbow before winking at him and climbing on the massage table.

“Are you putting this stuff on my front or back?” he asked, lying there facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

“Whichever has less hair.”

“Hair is not a problem.”  Crowley concentrated a moment.  “There you go.  I am hair-free for now.”  He ran a finger over his own chest.  “Oooh, I kind of like the smoothness.”

Aziraphale brought him back to the play at hand by dripping some wax from a spoon on to his center of his chest.  Crowley arched his back slightly with a pleasured hiss while the red wax ran in a rivulet down his chest to pool in the hollow of his throat.  Fascinated, Aziraphale touched the small puddle there, spreading it out across his collarbones as it cooled.  Crowley squirmed.

“How is that?” the angel asked.

“The heat is perfect.”

A second spoonful sent wax running down his sides, the heat exciting his nerves while the sensation of the running liquid tickled ever so slightly.  Crowley let out a moan.  More streams of wax followed in both red and black, Aziraphale slowing turning Crowley into a piece of modern art. 

Finally the angel became brave and ladled a full spoonful directly on to a nipple.  Crowley jumped in surprise, groaning with pleasure.  Aziraphale smiled at him before covering the other nipple in a coat of wax.

He noticed the more wax he put on the demon, the longer it took to fully cool.  Pouring some onto his abdomen, Aziraphale watched the black wax pool into Crowley's bellybutton and waited a few moments for the stuff that stuck to his skin to harden enough to touch.  Putting a hand on it, he found it still gave a bit and heat radiated off of it.  He compared it to the harder stuff near Crowley’s throat, finding that had cooled and hardened.

“How does it feel?” he asked again.

“Still feels good.  Very sexy and very relaxing at the same time,” replied the demon through half closed eyes. 

Aziraphale noted that some areas of Crowley were so coated with wax, he received no response from the demon when he added more.  Time to move on.  The next spoonful went on Crowley’s shoulder and upper arm were it flowed down into the sensitive areas of his side and elbow.  The demon jumped in delighted surprise, feeling it burn its way to its destinations.  His reaction was not lessened when Aziraphale attacked the other arm, this time pouring it directly from the jar. 

“Oh, _angel_.”  His boxers were fitting tightly.  So much for putting any on his back.  The jars were getting low, anyway.

“I’m running out.  How are we going to get this off?”

“Just peel it, I guess.  Hmmm . . . I bet a knife would provide quite the sensation.”

“A knife?”

“It’s not like you’re going to cut me.  We have ways of preventing that.”  A rather sharp-looking knife appeared in Crowley’s hand and he passed it over to Aziraphale.  “Just try it.  Maybe you’ll like it.”

Aziraphale did enjoy the impression of a dulled knife over his bare skin, himself.  Shrugging, he place the knife at the edge of a cooled blob of wax and slid it along, taking the wax off as the metal of the blade skimmed along Crowley’s skin.  Crowley felt a sensation that almost made him buck.  Biting his lip, he rode out the lusty response while remaining as still as he could.  Over and over the knife played on his skin as wax was removed.  Nerves fired, tingling along his chest and arms as he panted, staring up at Aziraphale with eyes glazed over in delight.

“I want you.  _Now_.”  He sat up, the small amount of wax that was left vanished from his skin. 

In fact, the whole kitchen vanished and Aziraphale found himself in the bedroom in Crowley’s ridiculously large bed, lying on that extremely soft mattress covered in grey satin sheets.  Crowley had even miracled the duvet out of the way. 

He was naked, Crowley on top of him boxerless and sucking at his Adam’s apple with an urgency he hadn’t seem in the demon in a while.  His chest radiated the heat from the wax as if it was still hardening on him. 

Gasping as teeth pricked his neck, Aziraphale clung to his partner, running his hands down over his arse before reaching around front to play with Crowley’s erect cock.  Moaning, the demon allowed him to continue as he sucked on the angel’s collarbone before placing frenzied kisses in the hollow of his throat. 

“I thought I was in charge this time,” Aziraphale murmured in a throaty whisper.

“You were.  Now you’re not.”  Crowley slipped two fingers inside of him, pumping briefly in and out.  “Open for me, angel.  I can’t hold on much longer.”

“No topping from the bottom.”  Aziraphale used a miracle of his own to topple Crowley, knocking him to the bed so he was straddling him.

With a feral cry, Crowley tried his best to manoeuver himself in position so he could impale Aziraphale but the angel wouldn’t allow it.  Instead, putting all his weight in just the right areas, he kept Crowley pinned to the bed.  With a smirk, he lowered himself on to the demon ever so slowly.  Crowley gasped in pleasure tinged with frustration, feeling his cock enter Aziraphale’s tightness.

Aziraphale let out breathy moans as Crowley’s cock stretched him out.  Carefully he slid down, bit by bit, allowing more of Crowley to enter him while keeping the demon’s hips pinned.  Crowley writhed in his heated need. 

“Please, angel.  _Please_.”

Aziraphale finally slammed down hard, knocking the breath out of Crowley as he did.  Desire shot through both of them like an electric current.  Frenzied now himself, Aziraphale rocked at a breakneck pace that ensured neither of them would last very long.  His fingernails dug into Crowley’s pectorals, leaving deep marks that quickly reddened under the pressure.  Crowley, with a strangled cry, scrabbled at Aziraphale’s back, his mind falling behind in its attempt to process everything thrown at him as the combination of the wax play and hard fucking overstimulated him.

His hips rocked somewhat in motion with Aziraphale’s until he could no longer keep up, stilling them and allowing the angel to almost violently make love to him until Crowley came loudly. 

“Don’t you think this is over.  I still haven’t come,” Aziraphale growled uncharacteristically.  He leaned forward, one hand going to Crowley’s throat the other placing his still-hard cock in Crowley’s hand.  “You’d better make me come or you’re not going to like what I’m going to do.” 

His fingernails bit into the skin on the side of his neck, causing Crowley to startle slightly.  “Angel, when did you become such a dom?” 

“You’re not stroking me, Crowley.”  Aziraphale’s hand tightened enough Crowley found it hard to speak.

Wishing up lube on his fingers, he got to work, circling the tip before starting to rub the angel’s cock at just the right speed and pressure to make him climax in a matter of minutes, cum coating his hand.  Aziraphale took some on his finger and wiped it on Crowley’s lips.

“Better clean that off,” he said with a smile as Crowley licked his lips clear.  “Maybe you’d better suck the rest off your fingers, too.”

Crowley obeyed, licking Aziraphale’s cum off his own hand in the most seductive way possible.  The angel almost swooned watching his partner slowly stick each finger in his mouth in turn, his lips forming a perfect “o” around them as he did before his long tongue darted between his fingers cleaning every last drop off.  It didn’t matter they were already spent; Aziraphale’s mind could have gone another round even though his body needed some time to recuperate. 

“You don’t play fair,” he complained to Crowley as they lay down to cuddle in their form of aftercare when Crowley was done cleaning up.

“Of course not.  Why should I when I can wind you back up and get more of this?”

“You old serpent,” muttered Aziraphale lovingly, spooning close to him. 

Crowley pulled the fluffy duvet over them, kissed the top of his angel’s head and settled down with him to rest for the rest of the afternoon.  They would rouse later from their pile of entangled limbs for another round of more gentle lovemaking when evening broke, enjoying each other physically as the pink-tinged light of the setting sun washed over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the more well-known way to do wax play is with special candles, but this method is exactly how I do it because you can control the temperature better. 
> 
> Wax play is something you have to be careful with because you can still seriously burn someone. Different kinds of waxes melt at different temperatures, and things like scent and colour can also alter the melting point. Some kinds of waxes, like beeswax, melt at too hot of a temperature to really be safe using. Know what you're doing before you engage in this kind of play!
> 
> The same goes with breath play/blood choking. Blood choking like briefly mentioned here is something I don't recommend as it cuts off circulation to the brain. Crowley and Aziraphale can engage in this kind of play without worry because not only are they immortal beings who don't need to breathe, don't need blood circulating through their bodies and have the ability to heal themselves if things go wrong, they're fictional characters. I can have them do whatever I want without coming to harm. The same can't be said for real-life people. Don't do any kind of breath play without first learning and doing lots of practice being supervised by an expert in it. I cannot stress that enough. It's an area of BDSM I won't even venture into myself.
> 
> My headcannon of Aziraphale is a mix of book and show, so no, he's not going to take any shit from Crowley. 😂


	7. Winding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aziraphale peered into the shopping bag of clothing Crowley brought with him with eyes widening in surprise. . . He looked at the demon, who was grinning in a very self-satisfied manner. . ._
> 
> _“My dear boy . . .” he stammered a bit. “You_ can’t _be serious.”_
> 
>  _“Oh, yes.”_
> 
> It’s date night with a few twists that just might blow up in Crowley’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this open-ended for now since I keep coming up with new ideas for these two to explore. 
> 
> Crowley acts like a bit of a pig, but he's a demon so you'll have to excuse his lecherous behaviour. 😋
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theangelsflashbastard). I mostly post Good Omens-related stuff.

Aziraphale peered into the shopping bag of clothing Crowley brought with him with eyes widening in surprise.  He looked at the demon, who was grinning in a very self-satisfied manner, then pulled out the articles one by one.  Laying them on the bed in the bookshop’s flat, he stepped back and looked them over very thoroughly before turning back to his partner. 

“My dear boy . . .” he stammered a bit.  “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Oh, yes.” 

“But . . .”

“My choice, Aziraphale, remember?”

Aziraphale just stared helplessly at the decidedly feminine clothing before him.  The main garment was a satin light blue 1950s-style halter dress with crinolines and a matching bolero jacket since summer nights in London still got chilly.  For underneath that, things were a little sexier, with a white lace-up corset and a lacy pair of white bikini knickers.  At least the shoes were reasonably sensible – light beige pumps with kitten heels. 

“Except when I was sharing a body with Madam Tracy, I’ve never actually _presented_ female,” the angel said.

“Well, you’re going to tonight,” replied Crowley from where he stood leaning in the doorway of the small bedroom.  “Or we can just skip the date and the fun afterwards . . . order in sushi and binge watch sometime on Netflix instead . . .”

Aziraphale shot him a put-out look.  “The things I do for you.”

Crowley mildly mocked him with a pouty look.  “Poor angel.  Having to leave his comfort zone.  I remember spending a day as your pet snake and you know how I hate being in anything but my favourite shape.  Fair’s fair.”

Crowley may have switched between male and female on a semi-regular basis, but he rarely left human form. 

He walked over to take Aziraphale in his arms.  Tonguing along his ear for a moment, he stopped to whisper.  “It’ll be incredibly sexy.  C’mon now.  We have places to be.”

With a sigh, Aziraphale removed his waistcoat and undid his shirt.  He wasn’t going to risk popping buttons if his feminine form proved to be too busty for clothing designed for a male body.  Closing his eyes, he snapped his fingers, feeling the body switch from male to female.

It was a bit disorienting having different genitals and a lot more weight up top.  Looking herself over, she cupped her breasts for a moment, finding they were much larger than the ones Crowley possessed when female.  Running her hands down her sides, she found she had more of an hourglass figure, too.  Crowley tended to be straight and skinny, just like when male.  Clinical inspection over, she looked at Crowley.

“Wow,” he said.  “You’re beautiful, angel.  Well, you’re beautiful no matter what, but wow.” 

Her upturned nose and Cupid’s bow mouth worked well in female form and Crowley loved how her shoulder-length white-blond hair fell in messy curls.  He brushed some out of her face then started removing her shirt.  The trousers soon followed then undergarments, leaving her standing there blushing from cheeks to shoulders.  She had wonderful curves and Crowley’s pansexual self immensely enjoyed them.

He had taken human lovers in the past – male, female and non-binary, but it had been years since he’d been with a female-presenting vagina owner.  He was going to enjoy this.  Grabbing her around the waist, he slipped his other hand between her legs, finding her clit to rub.

Aziraphale’s knees buckled with the feeling of it – similar yet very different from when male.  It didn’t take Crowley long to get her to orgasm, the arm around her waist keeping her from collapsing completely.  Panting as he removed his hand, she stared glassily at him.

“My gosh . . . _That’s_ how it is?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And women can do that multiple times?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh, my.”

“Let’s get you dressed.” 

Miracling the fluids off his fingers, he reached for some rope.  Aziraphale raised a delicate eyebrow at it. 

“What are you doing with that?”

 “A crotch rope underneath your pants.  Won’t that be fun to wear to dinner?”

“Absolutely not, Crowley.”

“It’s not like you can’t miracle it away if it gets to be too much of an issue.”

“Fine.”

Crowley wrapped the rope around her waist forming a loop.  Reversing the direction of the rope he wrapped it again around her waist, pulled the tail through the loop he created.  He kept back a small loop and pulled the tail through again, creating a belt on Aziraphale. 

“What are you doing?” asked Aziraphale as she watched him tie a knot in the tail.

He pulled the tail of the rope with its knot between her legs.  “You’ll see.” 

She gasped as he yanked tightly, seating the knot directly on her clit.  Threading the tail through the back of the belt, he tied it off and stood back to inspect his work.

“Not bad,” he said as tingly feelings shot through Aziraphale’s brand new clit.  “Better get used to it.  We have a date to go on.”

Picking up pieces of clothing, he helped her into them, then just magically applied her makeup since they were running out of time.  She was a vision in the light blue satin dress with its sweetheart neckline, high waist and full knee-length skirt.  With a snap he was dressed in a slim black bespoke suit with a red shirt, his hair stylish but less messy than when he was more casual. 

Taking Aziraphale’s arm, he escorted her down to the Bentley, driving to a French restaurant they had been meaning to try for a while.  He was not going to take an angel in an “unchastity” belt to the Ritz.  Doing anything remotely kinky there didn’t seem right.

Aziraphale’s entire attention was focused on what was going on between her legs.  She barely remembered being seated, just that as soon as her bum hit the chair, that knot shifted subtly, sending waves of desire through her.  She smiled, trying to keep her composure as she sat as still as possible while still focusing on her menu and what Crowley was saying.

She had no idea what they ate.  What wine they drank.  What Crowley said to her.  What she said in return.  All she knew was there was this throbbing between her legs that she needed taken care of.

Right.

Now.

She outright attacked Crowley the moment he got in the Bentley and shut the door, throwing herself on him (miracling the space a bit larger so they’d both fit), kissing, caressing and rubbing herself on his thigh until she came so loudly Crowley was sure it was going to shatter the windows.

“Angel,” he said as he tried to peel her off his lap.  “Angel . . . Aziraphale . . . pay attention to me.  Oh for Hell’s sake, if it was doing _this_ to you, why didn’t you just vanish it?”

He vanished the rope and wrangled one horny angel back into the passenger seat.  She looked at him through half-focused eyes, not seeming to comprehend a word the demon was saying.  He was amused and annoyed all at the same time.  This certainly blew up in his face, but the sex once they got back to the bookshop.  Oh, yes . . .

Forget the bookshop.  They were in Mayfair; his flat was closer. 

“Please, just pull over somewhere and do me until I can’t take it anymore.”  Only horny Aziraphale said things like that.

“We’re _not_ having sex in the Bentley.  It’s bad enough you just humped me in it.”  Some things were sacred, like the car you loved and babied for ninety years before almost losing it stopping Armageddon.  “Now just stay there and we’ll be at my place soon.  Although I don’t know if I’m going to fuck you or throw you in a cold shower.”

When they did arrive, he simply vanished them from the car to the bedroom where he slipped his hand under Aziraphale’s dress, seeking out her wet folds to give her a couple of orgasms’ worth of relief. 

She closed her eyes with a sigh as he carefully removed every article of clothing on her except for the corset and laid her on the bed. 

“Hands above your head,” he instructed as he undressed.  Looped leather straps appeared, tied to the posts of the headboard.  “Hang on to those.”   He wanted to keep her overstimulation at a minimum and ordering her not to touch was the easiest way.

Willing the corset, which so completely turned him on, into a simpler waist cincher, he targeted her now-exposed breasts, slapping them each in turn, delicately at first then with increasing intensity until they began to redden.  Aziraphale jumped, each stinging slap sending shock waves through her as she whimpered.  She cried out in pain and longing when Crowley finally started hitting the nipples.

“So you are more of a pain slut than we first thought,” he whispered as he pinched a nipple so hard she thought he was going to pull it right off. 

His serpentine eyes watched her pant her way through the pain, clouding over with the beginnings of subspace.  Tracing a finger over the waist cincher, he admired how lovely it looked on her before heading lower.  She felt the touch of his fingers lightly brushing just above her clit, tempting, teasing.

“Crowley, please.”

She had worked herself up badly, so he cut the impact play short.  Positioning himself, he entered her, paying close attention to what she needed to keep orgasming.  She was wet, tight and he could feel her pussy constrict around his cock in a way that didn’t happen with anal sex.  It was so slick he wondered if he was going to feel anything. 

Experimenting with angles, he found one that not only brought him pleasure, but rubbed that all-important clit in ways that kept her satisfied as well.  Oh, the warm tightness mixed with her grinding against him incessantly.  Oh, Heaven above and Hell below.

“Hands up, Aziraphale.  I didn’t say you could touch me.”

Her hands, which she didn’t know she had moved, went back to their positions on the headboard.

Aziraphale felt Crowley enter her cunt, stretching it in a manner that felt different from their usual sex.  She felt herself bear down on it, position her hips so that tiny powerful nub she currently possessed could rub against the base of his cock in a manner that drove her mad as much as it provided pleasurable feelings.

Sensations grew with each stroke.  The warm longing she felt in that amazing little clit spread everywhere, building, pushing her to want more and more while overpowering her to the point she just wanted to stop.  But “stop” was not an action she was capable of anymore.  Her hips moved of their own accord, grinding more urgently until Crowley pulled out and bent down to stick his tongue on it, licking in a manner that certainly got her attention.  She felt his hand push on her abdomen, holding her in place firmly enough she could only wiggle a small amount.

The sensation was gone for a moment as he backed away to tell her again to put her hands back before he tied them there before once more she felt the slickness of his mouth sucking, licking down there as she came harder that she thought she ever had before, screaming loudly enough to wake the dead.  Her body shivered with the response.

Then Crowley was at her head.  “Shhh, angel.  Deep breaths.  I know, that was intense.  It’s a totally different sensation, isn’t it?”

She lay there panting as he stroked her long curly hair.  “My dear . . .” was all she could gasp out. 

Slowly her breathing calmed, her thighs stopped shaking and the weird feeling like an electric current running through her limbs dissipated.  Her eyes became heavy under Crowley’s gentle ministrations.  Thinking herself back to her familiar male-presenting shape, Aziraphale allowed sleep to come as Crowley pulled up the covers, pressing himself close against his partner.  The demon placed one last kiss on his angel’s cheek before he, too, settled down to rest. 

He noticed Aziraphale had left the corset on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink in public is pretty frowned upon at least in my community. Visible kink in public, anyway. If you can do it without attracting attention, like the whole rope harness here, it's one thing. If it's going to involve those who didn't consent to being part of your kink, like doing something that's very visible, do it in private (I saw a couple doing pet play in a store once and shoppers don't consent to seeing that kind of stuff while doing their errands). Let's not scare the vanillas. 
> 
> _"I remember spending a day as your pet snake."_  
>  Obviously there's a tale there, but I doubt it fits into this particular story because that's crossing the line into just plain weird. 😂


	8. You Belong to Me, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Aziraphale get Crowley to try something new he's skeptical of? Lots of praise. It works every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters forthcoming! You sick bastards really like this stuff. 🤣 I love you guys. I really do and if this is what you want, by God . . . I'll keep giving it to you until you safeword. Heh.
> 
> I also put up a new chapter of one of my other works, [How to Build an Impossible Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114357/chapters/52780831). I know it's slower and not for everyone's tastes but dammit, sometimes you try writing something different, right? That's a lousy plug, ugh. Oh well.

“Crowley, you’re dragging your feet,” said Aziraphale impatiently.  “I spent several hours in a rope harness with it rubbing me to the point of distraction.  You can do this for me.  We talked about and you agreed to it.  Now trousers off and on the bed or safeword.”

They were in the flat above the bookshop this time since this was going to only take a short amount of time then Aziraphale had to go open the shop up for a few hours.  With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Crowley divested himself of everything below the waist, climbing on to the bed where he lay spread out, half-erect penis clearly on display.

“Quite proud of that, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked dryly before turning to a small bag he brought with him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Crowley said smugly.  “You rather enjoy it.”

“That I do,” replied Aziraphale.  “This is why you sometimes need a reminder who it belongs to.”

“I know very well it belongs to me.  But I really don’t have a problem with you borrowing it on occasion.”  But Crowley knew very well what was coming and joking around wasn’t going to stop it.

He had agreed.  He could safeword out if he really needed to, but there was something about doing what Aziraphale wanted him to when it was his turn to sub.  Because lately when it was something really out of the ordinary, Aziraphale lavished him with extra attention, causing a warm feeling to wash over him. 

“You still want this?” asked the angel holding up the chastity cage.  It dangled from his fingers, Crowley unable to keep his eyes from the metal device. 

“No,” Crowley admitted.  “But you want it and I want to please you.”

“You are my wonderful beautiful demon, you know that don’t you?  You do the most amazing things for me.”  Aziraphale leaned over the bed to take Crowley’s head in his hands and cover his lips with kisses.

He had learned how to sweeten the deal to get what he wanted and if a few well-placed compliments helped him reach that goal, then he was more than happy to oblige his demon.  Turning back to the parts of Crowley he was shortly going to be working with, he found that impossible.  A little complimenting went a long way.

“Um, you might want to take care of that.”  Aziraphale gestured towards Crowley’s erect cock.  “It’s not going to fit in the chastity device.”

“Oh.  Sorry.”  A minor wish made it flaccid again.

Taking up the complicated-looking device, Aziraphale looked helplessly at the cage, then at Crowley’s genitals.  He had read instructions on how to put it on but now looking at the real thing, it suddenly didn’t seem as easy as he thought.  Gingerly he tried to thread Crowley’s balls through the ring that made up the base of it.  That didn’t work because Aziraphale couldn’t get the cage part over his cock.  He tried putting the cage on first but found it hard to try to manoeuvre the ring in place without pinching delicate body parts. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” asked an amused Crowley.

“Yes.”

He tried another idea, pinching Crowley a bit, causing him to yelp in minor pain.  Aziraphale was quickly at his head, murmuring apologies as he applied loving kisses.

“I guess not,” the angel almost wailed, feeling now that he had hurt his partner, the play was over.  “I thought I did.  I researched it.” 

But no safeword came.  Crowley just stared evenly at him with those serpentine eyes and gave a minute nod.  Aziraphale gave up.  With a snap the metal spirals were encasing Crowley’s cock. 

Aziraphale added a small lock, giving Crowley a look that told him he’d better not wish his way out of it if he didn’t want the play to end.

The cage made it all feel different.  Enclosed obviously, but he also felt the slight squeeze of the ring holding it in place behind his balls.  The metal was cold against his skin, slowly warming to body temperature.  He sat up to look at the thing that resembled a giant spring-shaped phallus with four bars leading up to a cap on the top.  The cap had a hole in it.  Crowley assumed that was for the other function of a penis that he didn’t require. 

He noticed Aziraphale standing there holding a slender metal rod with a ball on top.  Smiling slightly with worry forming in the back of his mind he asked, “What’s that?”

“The final piece, remember?” 

“Shit.  Angel, that looks scarier in person.”

“It’ll be fine, my dear.  I promise.  I know how much you love being good for me and we’ll miracle it out if it gets to be too much.  You are too precious to me to risk hurting.   Shall I?”

Crowley nodded, but his eyes still carried a hint of wariness in them.

“Just let me know how it is, my love.  If it is too much, then out it comes.”

“Ok.”

Aziraphale miracled some lube on the head of Crowley’s cock since he forgot to do that before putting the cage on in the first place.  Then he coated the sound in it making sure every centimetre of it was fully covered.  Pressing Crowley’s cock against the top of the cage with his fingers, he made sure both the hole on the cage and Crowley’s slit were lined up. 

“All right . . . here we go . . .”

He held his breath as he gently pushed it in a couple of centimetres, not expecting the reaction Crowley gave him.  The demon’s face was a mix of a grimace and a look of absolute pleasure.  He was panting heavily all of a sudden, trembling as he tried not to buck in response.

“Oh my g – ngh!” Crowley cried out. 

That little tube through the center of his cock served no purpose other than to deliver whatever equivalent of semen his demonic body happened to produce into whatever vessel he happened to be having an orgasm into, whether it was his hand or some body part of Aziraphale’s.  He never gave it a second thought.  Now he did.  And a third.  And a fourth. 

It was full of nerves and all of them were screaming at him.  He found it both pleasurable and uncomfortable.  But while he was thinking whether he liked it, Aziraphale had gently pushed the whole thing in and was fastening it in place in the cap’s hole.  He could certainly feel it as it just sat there now filling him. 

“Is that ok?” the angel asked, an anxious look on his face. 

“It feels full,” Crowley said, now calmer.  “I don’t know how else to put it.  Full.  Well, as long as you aren’t moving that thing.  Then it feels like everything’s on fire in there, but in a sort of good way.  Not painful, though.”

He noticed his cock had tried valiantly to fill the small bit of area left to it in the cage.  The tip of it was pressing against the cold metal, adding to the feelings of discomfort that were mixed with the more enjoyable ones. 

Aziraphale wondered if he had chosen the right type of play.  Wringing his hands, he smiled nervously.  “We can take it out.”

“I’m fine, angel,” Crowley reassured him as he got up to put his clothes back on.  “We’ll see what happens.”  He caught up one of Aziraphale’s hands bringing it to his lips for a kiss.  “Isn’t experimentation why we started doing all this?  So let’s experiment.  Not everything works and that’s ok.  But we can say we tried.”

“I’m going to go open the bookstore now.  You do whatever it is you do when I’m busy and be back here at ten.  I want to tease you.”  Aziraphale gave the redressed Crowley a loving kiss and embrace before they both headed down the spiral staircase, Aziraphale to work, Crowley to find some way to spend his time.

“See you later,” said Crowley with one final kiss, complete with a quick lick of Aziraphale’s lower lip. 

Crowley found himself getting a taste of what that crotch rope must have been doing to Aziraphale the other week.  Every movement vibrated through the sound, reminding him constantly of the prison his cock was trapped in.  He wasn’t going to last. His cock wanted so badly to get hard.  He so badly wanted to return to his flat and take care of things since Aziraphale was busy.

“Why did I agree to this?” he asked as he left in the Bentley to find himself some breakfast. 

He managed to get through breakfast without running off to resort to measures that would end play.  Paying the bill, he found himself walking towards the Bentley with no plan on what to do and a brain so empty of anything but what was between his legs he couldn’t think of one activity.  Finally, he found himself at the park for a while, sitting on a bench trying to concentrate on ducks rather than dicks.  It didn’t work.

Aziraphale looked up at the ancient clock on the wall.  It was 9:35 and Crowley was back, checking the bookshop over for customers before begging the angel to do something about this situation.  He couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Calm down, my dear.”  With a miracle the roller blinds were drawn, the closed sign flipped and the door locked. 

They lay down right there in the backroom on a conveniently conjured blanket, suddenly naked with a thought from one of them.  Aziraphale vanished the cage back to the flat upstairs, the sound still deep inside Crowley’s urethra.  His cock was instantly hard.

“You’ve been so good,” whispered Aziraphale as he lay down between Crowley’s legs, taking the opportunity to kiss up the shaft of his cock while his hand slowly drew the sound mostly out then carefully put it back in.

Crowley saw fireworks as new sensations exploded through him.  The nerves in there brought on such strong erotic feelings the demon thought he was going to melt from absolute pleasure.  Aziraphale was gently, tenderly relentless.  Up.  Down.  The careful movements on that infernal rod made Crowley forget where he was and what he was doing.  He rode on a cloud of pleasure until he felt himself come.

That was an experience that made him feel even fuller.  The liquid was stopped by the plug in its path and sat there uncomfortably, like his urethra was bulging to bursting.

“Aziraphale . . . I need to come.  I need it out of me,” gasped Crowley. 

“Oh.  Sorry.”  Carefully he pulled it out, watching in fascination as Crowley’s cum flowed out to cover his shaft. 

Aziraphale miracled it away.  Kissing up his demon’s stomach, he licked a few swipes along Crowley’s sensitive throat then finished on his lips as he prepared to take his turn.  Sliding in gently, he made careful love to his overstimulated partner. 

Crowley looked so gorgeous laying on that blanket, in such a state that nothing but pure adoration for his angel shown on his face.  Aziraphale felt his own love for him in return.  It dazzled inside of him like some kind of divine light and he hoped Crowley was aware of how much he did.  He thrust a little deeper as he stroked Crowley’s red hair.

“I love you,” he whispered.  “I love that you let me do this with you.  Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, Aziraphale.  Will always belong to you.”

Those beautiful words were enough to push the angel over into orgasm.  Making eye contract with Crowley he felt it happen and sensed the demon come a second time with him.  He smiled, caressed Crowley’s hair giving him more kisses.

“You’ll have to try sounding sometime, angel,” Crowley whispered, wrapping his arms around him.  “That was the most intense experience I have ever had.”

“How about next time?  You deserve to be the top next time around.  You did so wonderfully, my love.  I’m very proud of you.”  Aziraphale wrapped him in the blanket they previous laid on and led him to the backroom’s couch for cuddles for as long as he needed them.

Crowley nearly glowed with the praise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never sounded anyone but saw it happen at a New Year's Eve play party. I was dressed as 1941 Crowley since that fit the "Old Time Glamour" theme of the party which turned out awesome despite being the owner of a pair of breasts . . . and I digress . . . Anyway, the guy getting sounded was a friend of mine, so I got a firsthand description of sounding to use for this story (which was starting to formulate in my head as my friend described it even though I hadn't yet decided if it was going to be A or C on the receiving end). 
> 
> Again, medical play can be edge play and you really do have to be careful with sounding. Push the sound in too far and you can puncture someone's bladder. Don't have things as sterile as possible and you could introduce bad bacteria directly into their urethra leading to a urinary tract infection. Like always, know what the fuck you're doing before you do it. Stay safe if you're kinky.


	9. Who Owns You, Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepe paper streamers for bondage? Has Crowley lost his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Crowley says some things in this story that makes it look like he doesn’t care about Aziraphale’s well-being. No, he doesn’t mean them; it’s role play.

Aziraphale was trying to decide if Crowley was messing about with him or absolutely serious about his proposal.  He took a roll of the crepe paper streamers Crowley had brought over, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. 

“It seems a little flimsy to be tying someone with.  I must say I don’t quite understand.”

“That’s the point,” replied Crowley.  “It’s called predicament bondage.  It can be something serious, like tying someone in way that they have a choice between two uncomfortable positions or something more playful like tying someone to the wall with crepe paper streamers and telling them if they break them, they’re in trouble.”

He was stalking around Aziraphale as he said it, ending close to his ear when he softly said the phrase “they’re in trouble”.  He added a little puff of breath after the sentence, enjoying seeing his partner shiver oh-so-slightly as he felt it.

“And what will this punishment be?” asked Aziraphale, putting the roll he was holding down on the nearby night stand. 

“Forced orgasms, so you’re going to need different parts, angel.”  Crowley smiled victoriously.  He knew how Aziraphale melted into a puddle of pliable goo after several orgasms whenever he possessed a cunt.

He wouldn’t be able to resist this challenge.  It was very much win-win for the angel.  Or so he thought.

“Done,” said Aziraphale after a moment.

“Let’s do this,’ growled Crowley and the games began.

Roughly he pushed Aziraphale against the wall pinning him there with a roll of his hips and his hands on his shoulders, biting along his jawline, putting teeth to his tender earlobes and eventually moving his hands over Aziraphale’s body, vanishing each piece of clothing he touched to the antique chair beside Aziraphale’s quilt-covered bed. 

Suddenly Crowley unglued his hips from Aziraphale’s.  His eyes were drawn downwards to between Aziraphale’s legs with a finger soon following.  Brushing over the sensitive smooth skin, teasingly touching only Aziraphale’s labia, he smiled at him.

“You shaved.  Just for me?”

“I know you like it bare,” Aziraphale managed to get the words out between frustrated moans. 

Crowley was adept at exciting him without hitting the major points of erotic sensation.  He’d keep his touch to those erogenous zones that did the double duty of exasperating Aziraphale while still turning him on.  Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley brushed his labia without seeking out his clit.

“Easier to tease you, angel.” 

Crowley pulled back, allowing Aziraphale to come away from the wall, confusing the angel.  Aziraphale reached out to him only to have Crowley put a hand on his chest.

“No, angel.  Stay there and take your wings out.”

“Why?”

“I just had a wonderful idea.  Much better than binding you to the wall.”  The demon’s grin told Aziraphale he might be in more trouble than originally thought. 

White wings unfurled in the small bedroom, barely fitting in the space.  Crowley stroked them gently, patting errant feathers into place again, resisting the urge to start grooming them here and now.

“Fold ‘em up and turn around.”

Grabbing the crepe paper streamers, he got to work, wrapping it around both wings, which was easier said than done.  He had to carefully thread the thin paper through Aziraphale’s secondaries to get a tight fit up against the actual bulk of the wings rather that feathery fluff.  He wound around several times, making it as tight as the crepe paper would allow.  Satisfied he stepped back.

“Turn back around.”

He lightly bound Aziraphale’s wrists with one round of the streamers, wetting the end of it with a bit of saliva and sticking it to the overlap.  The angel examined it, puzzled.

“But I’ll break out of it.”

“No, you will try to keep it whole.  And I know when your wings are out during sexy times, you just love to move them,” Crowley replied.  “Now you have to keep them still.  Break the crepe paper and I’ll punish you.”

“Punishment” was not really punishment, but Aziraphale knew “punishment” meant that Crowley just might take him up to his limits if he didn’t safeword first.  Crowley respected consent too much to take him over any soft limits without having a discussion first before play began and safewording meant play stopped immediately. 

But that didn’t mean Crowley was going to play fair.  He started gentle with kisses, first on the mouth, then around Aziraphale’s jawline, ending at his sensitive earlobes.  His hand slid down Aziraphale’s chest to pinch his nipples before leaning over to suck on them.  Aziraphale squirmed trying not to break the crepe paper tying his wrists together.  So far he was able to keep his wings still.  Crowley trailed back down to between his legs, stroking the outer labia which were slightly sensitive then the inner ones which were more so.  He gasped as Crowley circled around the clit without touching it.  Trying not to wiggle, he let out a whine and almost jerked his wrists apart.

“That was a close one, angel.”  Crowley was now kneeling before him.  “Spread your legs.”

Aziraphale complied, allowing Crowley access to play using his mouth, licking and sucking at sensitive areas of his inner thighs, running his tongue along his labia.  The angel was practically straddling him in a position that required the giver to be rather bendy and made the receiver feel more dominant.  Crowley was about to subvert that last notion. 

Sticking his tongue inside those luscious folds, he teasingly licked around the clit until he found the perfect moment to attack it.  Aziraphale’s legs nearly buckled and Crowley chuckled around his licking.  Reaching in further, he flicked his tongue inside Aziraphale’s slit before returning to suck hard on his clit.  Above him, Aziraphale’s moaning reached fevered pitches.  Crowley could sense him literally trembling and hear the faintest sound of feathers rustling just minutely.

The demon felt things get slicker down there, knowing his own face must be coated by now.  He silently thanked . . . someone . . . for the ability to wish it away once he was finished tormenting his partner.

“Crowley, you’re going to make me come!”

 _Good_ , thought the demon.  _Like to see you keep those wings together when you do._

He pushed all the harder, pressing his tongue solidly against Aziraphale’s clit, roughly running it over it before biting very gently.  He had hit the jackpot; he could hear the sound of crepe paper ripping as the change in the room’s shadows indicated the light was suddenly being blocked by a pair of very large wings.  The streamers around Aziraphale’s wrists abruptly landed on his head as the angel came hard.

“Oh dear,” said Crowley in mock upset tones as he vanished the mess from his face.  “That wasn’t your present to unwrap, was it?  It was mine.  Winch those wings back in.  I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.”

He marched a wingless Aziraphale over to the bed where he made him kneel on it while he knelt behind him.  Pulling him in close, he put an arm tightly around him to keep him from squirming away while his other hand went to his clit to rub it.  

“You deserve it for not being able to listen, don’t you?” Crowley whispered in his ear as Aziraphale threw his head back, panting hard.  “No.  You don’t get to try to wiggle away from me.  You stay right here and take it.  That’s the deal.”

Oh, the sensations traveling up from the angel’s cunt and exploding all over his body.  He had forgotten what it was like.  He shivered as an orgasm came, making everything all sensitive now that he had had a couple in a row.  His clit practically begged him to keep rocking against Crowley’s questing fingers.  Over and over and over.  He couldn’t help it; even after he became so wet it was dripping on Crowley’s jeans, eventually leaving a rather large damp spot on his thigh. 

Part of him wanted to escape from it.  His head was swimming and he could feel tears starting to build up, the result of orgasm after orgasm bringing his emotions sharply to the surface.  There was no chance of fleeing.  Crowley had the strength of a snake and that arm was wrapped as securely around him as a band of steel.

“You’re doing wonderfully, angel.  One more.”

It was a lie.  Crowley would keep going until he was completely wrecked, so overstimulated that he couldn’t even think straight.  Then he’d take him, racking up a few more orgasms as he got his.

Aziraphale screamed out another orgasm, clawing uncontrollably at Crowley’s arm as the demon gently told him he was doing such a good job.  He had lost count at this point and was positive that Crowley wasn’t even counting in the first place.  His brain was having trouble registering anything beyond the signals from his cunt.  Tears ran down his cheeks.

“My turn.”

And Crowley was on top of his back, naked, his warm body pressing firmly against his as Aziraphale squirmed in an attempt to get away.  “No . . .”

“Do you mean that?  Use your safeword if you do.”

Crowley paused, not moving, not entering him until he knew for sure.  Never would he force himself on a partner.  He asked again if Aziraphale needed to use his safeword and when the angel shook his head, he continued. 

“I’ll be quick if you need me to be.  Just let me know, ok?  Say ‘finish’ if you need me to finish up and your safeword if you need me to stop.  Arse in the air, face in that pillow.”

Crowley took him like that, invading his slick cunt without so much as a warning.  He thrust with wild abandon when he was usually such a careful lover.  This time it didn’t matter.  Aziraphale had just experienced more orgasms than he could handle so missing out on a few while Crowley roughly fucked him wasn’t going to be any loss.  He could be totally selfish and he was. 

His fist tight in Aziraphale’s curls, he thrust less than gently into him as the angel sobbed good tears brought on by erotic feelings into the pillow.  He was wrecked and enjoying it.  So was Crowley, who stopped long enough to lean forward.

“Who owns you, angel?”

“You, Crowley,” replied Aziraphale, muffled by the pillow.

“You’re right and now I’m going to continue using you until I’m satisfied.  I don’t care if I rub you raw.”

“Yes, use me,” gasped Aziraphale whose body was still begging for more.

Crowley slammed against his arse hard enough to move the bed slightly.  The angel screamed as yet another orgasm hit him.  He curled his fingers into the sheets tightly, only the fabric between them and his palms kept him from digging his fingernails into them so tightly he drew blood. 

It was the last one.

Suddenly it was quiet, like the calm after a passing storm.  Crowley lay on Aziraphale’s back for a moment before sliding off and instructing him to turn over.  Going between his legs, he kissed away the soreness and swelling from his labia. 

Aziraphale sighed as his demon slithered up to lay beside him, taking the time to kiss the tears from his cheeks before encouraging the angel to lay his head on his chest. 

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, my dear.  It was just so intense this time.”  He felt Crowley pull the quilt around him, making sure it was tucked in so its softness touched Aziraphale’s skin right where he needed it.

Crowley’s arms snaked under the quilt to hold his partner.  “I’m going to give you a chance to calm down, and then I’ll get some water for you.  After something that intense your body’s going to need it.  I don’t care if you’re an angel.  Hydration helps keep sub drop at bay.”

And that’s exactly what happened.  Crowley cuddled his angel while he calmed down, then handed him a conjured-up bottle of water, sitting up next to him on fluffed up pillows while he made sure Aziraphale drank enough of it to satisfy him.  He followed it up with some of Aziraphale’s favourite chocolate.  One could never be too careful with sub drop.  Or overdo the pampering of a beloved angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case definitions are needed:  
> Hard limit – something that a dom/top or sub/ bottom are never going to be comfortable doing and will never be on the table during a negotiation. It’s the line you don’t cross ever.
> 
> Soft limit – something that a dom/top or sub/bottom might not be comfortable doing now, but there’s a chance a renegotiation could occur in the future and they could decide they’re comfortable enough to try what was previously off-limits. It’s a line that might be able to be crossed, but you do not do it without consent first. 
> 
> Sub drop – subs can go into a type of euphoria caused by the release of endorphins (a better definition is at the end of Chapter 4). But endorphin highs don’t last forever and the drop off of them can produce a kind of depression. This is why aftercare is important for a lot of subs. That’s defined after Chapter 4, too, if you need it.


End file.
